User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Revisited: Sophitia Alexandra
Awhile back, I made a rejection proposal for Sophitia Alexandra, and after seeing a comment by Kabuto Origami on the this proposal, and having discussion with him about the matter, I thought I bring her up again for reevaluation, considering we've had a similar issue with Kimberly Ann Hart. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur. Soul Edge is a powerful sword which can grant near unstoppable power, but at a terrible price, the wielder's soul becomes consumed by the sword's influence, causing them to become insane and homicidal. Whereas Soul Calibur is another equally powerful sword which acts as the bane to Soul Edge. Both swords have their own personality. Over the course of the series, many of the main characters seek to either obtain the cursed sword Soul Edge (e.g. Mitsurugi, Seong Mi-Na, and Siegfried Schtauffen (originally)) and use it to fulfill a lifetime goal, whilst others wish to destroy it (e.g. Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, and Siegfried Schtauffen (later on)) and prevent omnicide. Who is She? What has She Done? Sophitia Alxandra is the daughter of a greek baker, she was blessed and task by the Greek God Hephaestus to seek out and destroy Soul Edge. She eventually tracks down Soul Edge to a port in Spain and confronts the undead pirate Cervantes, the two of them battle to determine the fate of the world, Sophitia initially has the advantage, but a clash against the cursed sword causes a shard of it to lodge into Sophitia's chest, Beverly injuring her. Cervantes prepares to kill her, but Taki interrupts him and the two heroines defeat Cervantes and destroy one of the two swords the undead pirate was carrying, causing him to cease to exist. Initially, the two had thought they had saved the world, but the surviving sword remained intact, leading to Soul Edge ultimately surviving the battle. Believing she has saved the world, she returns to Athens, but she eventually learns that the cursed sword was not completely destroyed in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur VI (which is in fact set during the second games' events albeit in an alternate universe). Hespheastus tasks her to track down the new source of Soul Edge: a misanthropic azure kight named Nightmare and destroy him before he unleashes the Evil Seed, which would destroy the world. Along the way, she encounters malfested (humans consumed by the cursed swords' influence with insane, murderous, and destructive personalities), and battles them, using a special power she was blessed with by Hespheastus, she revives them to their former self. She later uses this power to "save" Seigfried, who thanks her and announces that he must be the one who must destroy Soul Edge instead of her (likely realizing that she was incapable of performing the task as she had the shard of Soul Edge stuck in her body). During that time, she marries her fiance Rothion and the two of them have two children: Patroklos Alexander, and Pyrrha Alexandra. However due to complications in their births likely associated from Soul Edge, the two of them begin fighting each other in there childhood. To stop this behavior, Sophitia embarks on a third journey to track down Soul Edge again and destroy it for good, despite Seigfried's previous warning. Eventually, Sophitia made her way to Ostrheinsburg, but before she had a chance to destroy the cursed sword, she learn two horrible truths: One, her daughter Pyrrha was kidnapped by a servant of the cursed sword named Tira; and two, Soul Edge was in fact the life essence of Pyrrha, and if it were destroyed, she would die. Soul Edge then manipulates Sophitia, causing her to suddenly shift sides, instead of destroying Soul Edge, she was forced to protect it if her daughter was to remain safe and alive. The sword also tasks her to destory Soul Calibur, which was the only real threat to the cursed sword. Eventually, Sophitia does get the chance to destroy Soul Calibur after defeating the hero king Algol, but hestitates to do so after realizing should Soul Calibur be destroyed, Soul Edge would be indestructable and immortal (almost like a god in a sense). Soul Edge, realizing this weakness, begins to consume her soul and body, but Algol manages to save her in time, telling her that she must return to her daughter and protect her with her life, whilst he preserved both swords so that no futher harm would be done to the world. By Soulcalibur V, Sophitia is revealed to have died, and Siegfried as managed to kill Nightmare, but because Soul Edge remained intact in the Astral Chaos, a new Nightmare rises seventeen years later. The Soulcalibur VI incarnation of her is set in an alernate timeline, and at the moment has not faced the events leading up to her manipulate in Soulcalibur IV. Corrupting Factors As I mentioned in the previous post, Sophitia was forced to unwillingly side with Nightmare and protect Soul Edge in Soulcalibur IV, the sword that she had sworn to destroy to save the world from destruction in the previous games. This decision was justified however because her daughter life relied on the cursed sword; if it were destroyed, Pyrrha would potentially die. Sophitia eventually battles and defeats Algol, and nearly destorys Soul Calibur in the process to keep her daughter out of harm's way, but when the sword begins to consume her, Algol comes up with and alternative and has both swords returned to the Astral Chaos to prevent from causing further harm in the world, and allowing her to keep Pyrrha alive (a task Algol had failed to do with his own son). We've mentioned on Kimberly Ann Hart's proposals that being processed/brainwashed could potentially not be a corrupting factor, but that has been met with mixed remarks. Admirable Standards Prior to Soulcalibur IV, and possibly after that, Sophitia was destined to protect the planet and its habitants from being killed by Soul Edge. She was a kind, altruistic soul who wanted to help those in danger, and was willing to sacrifice her life to save those she loved. She offered mercy and salvation, and was even unwilling to kill her opponents unless when it was absolutely necessary (such as in the case of Cervantes). Even during the events of Soulcalibur IV, she wishes to protect her daughter Pyrrha, and actually offers mercy to her opponents if they left Ostrinsburg without incident (as indicated in some of her intro dialogues in the campaign). Keep in mind though that Soucalibur VI is set in an alternate timeline, and she has not gone through this sudden change of character... at least not yet. Final Verdict I felt it was necessary to bring this all up, largely because I didn't provide the whole story about her in the previous post. Now that this one provides the whole story, what do you guys thinks, should she be changed to Approved or stay Rejected? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal